halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Minor Sangheili
Untitled Ê Domo? Were did the Domo come from-User:Irving :Ghosts of Onyx, apparently... I haven't read the book myself, I just saw it in one of these articles somewhere. 'guesty-persony- ' 06:03, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Oh.. I read the book but didn't notice thx-User:Irving I didn't see a Minor Domo, I only saw a Major Domo. And that dilemma with "Another Day At The Beach", perhaps that elite was an Ossoona. User:Joshua 029 :Which page? Are we sure it wasn't "majordomo"? --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:38, 27 January 2007 (UTC) They said Minor and Major domos :I just finished reading Ghosts of Onyx last night and don't ever remember it saying something about Minor Domos. There was Major Domo but no Minor.--Fragg3d 20:21, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::"Minor Domo" was a term that was completely made up. "Majordomo" is a term that was used a few times in Ghosts of Onyx and is an english term that could apply to the experienced Veteran Elites. However, Minor Elites were never called "Minor Domo" and this page is moved back to Minor Elite unless someone can prove "Minor Domo" ever existed. --ED(talk)(gaming) 18:21, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Minor picture with a sword I personally dont belive the picture of the minor with a sword should be in this page. For one, Minors are not allowed to use swords, and two is because the picture is multiplayer, and the elite has a flight chest instead of full combat. Spartan 112 02:24, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Minors on Halo 3 While playing Halo 3 on The Covenant, I noticed one minor Elite had darker blue armour than the other two who had a light blue.-- Joshua 029 18:22, 23 February 2008 (UTC) A Minor Domo perhaps? Oh, wait, they don't exist. Or do they? o_0One who survived 01:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) true It's true minor elites cannot wield swords due to there rank and multiplayer images should onley be put here if they are accurate.-- Dedras 'raxus 21:03, 7 March 2008 (UTC) .:souljer:. They split into those factions because of the civil war. They were not known as the Loyalists back then; anyone who broke off from the Covenant were known as Heretics, and the Covenant was just that, the Covenant. Even so, the word "COVENANT" refers to the Loyalists, before and after the Great Schism. It is repetitive to say "Covenant" and "Covenant Loyalist" in the same sentence - the Elites are no longer Covenant, thus they need to be specified. 'Smo ' Specops Are you sure the pic up there is not a Specops Elite? --KevKES 14:49, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Rename As I recall, the sole justification for it being called a "Minor Domo" is the existence of "Major Domo" Elites in Ghosts of Onyx - ignoring the fact that a Minor Domo is something else entirely, and the "domo" part is not a Covenant word. Has there been any indication in canon that the Minor Domo rank exists? If not, then we need to move the article back to Minor. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 00:48, January 26, 2010 (UTC) What The...? Why do we have a render of a Multiplayer Minor in here? Sure, it might be the only render, but it is inaccurate. We should just stick with Halo 3's Minor until we can obtain a picture of it in Reach's Campaign. Missing Mandible 14:56, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I agree. There is a picture of a Reach Minor in the Gallery, but its resolution is tiny. This is the one file: Sangminor.JPG Does anybody have a higher resolution of this picture? SolidLemonsoup 09:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why do we have a white armored Sangheili instead of the actual Minor? Or did I miss something?BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 07:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) It's because we can't find a offical render of a minor from campagin. I think. Jabberwock xeno 21:49, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism and Editing How can I help the page by editing with causing vandalism? BlitzGundam 15:33, December 4, 2011 (UTC)